The goal of the Biological Studies Core (RC2) is to provide a comprehensive biomarkers phenotyping technology to characterize the biochemical, metabolic and genetic bases for the functional decline associated with aging and degenerative processes associated with aging. The overall approach is one of a 'Collaboratory1 in which multiple excellent clinical research studies will contribute subsets of samples for biochemical, metabolic and genetic biomarker analyses. Collaborating studies contributing samples for analysis include 5 NIH funded RO1s, a VA Rehabilitation Research and Development Merit Review Award and 3 Junior Faculty projects (8 of 9 of these studies are conducted in humans). The technology made available through the Biological Studies Core will provide the ability to answer questions that were previously unavailable to each of the major projects supported. The first phase of research will be related to discovery of biomarkers indicative of age and function. The latter phase of the grant will be devoted to biomarker validation using samples from an alternative subset of individuals from subsequent phases of the collaborating studies and new collaborating studies to be identified. This Core will also serve as a resource for the training of investigators on principles and methods of biomarker analyses. Public Health Relevance: This represents an important and exciting opportunity for highly innovative inquiry and as well, a unique asset and data repository for subsequent work. This 'Collaboratory' approach is designed to bring us closer to a molecular understanding of aging and functional decline. This will aid in the early identification of risk profiles and the development of targeted interventions to forestall and/or reverse detrimental trends in function.